parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve, Blue, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Sidetable Drawer, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail
Steve, Blue, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Sidetable Drawer, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail are the Characters from Blue's Clues. They Appeared in Blue's Big Musical Movie. They are Also Best Friends with Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar Roles *They Played Brian Griffin in Family Cast, and Family Cast: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: The Untold Story *He is a White Dog. *They Played Walden in Wow! Wow! Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, and Wow! Wow! Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!: Shenzi's Purple Thumb *He is a Smart Guy. *They Played Patrick Star in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, & Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants), The Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (SpongeBob SquarePants) Movie, and The Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar Movie: Girl, Monkey, Bull, Iguana, Squirrel, Boy, and Jaguar Out of Water *He is a Pink Starfish. *They Played Toad in SuperMarioLogan (Full Cast Style) *He is a Mushroom. *They Played Buster Baxter in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, & Baby Jaguar (aka Arthur, Full Cast Style) *He is a White Rabbit. *They Played Bear in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar (Franklin) *He is Franklin's Best Friend. *They Played Arnold in The Magic School Bus (Full Cast Style) *He is Also in Mrs. Frizzle's Class. *They Played Click the Camera in Go, Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming, Go! *She is a Talking Camera. *They Played Percy the Small Engine in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar the Explorers and Friends *He is a Green Small Engine. *They Played Tolee in Ni Hao, Linny, Tuck, & Ming-Ming *He is a Koala. *They Played Tyrone in The Backyardigans (Full Cast Version) *He is an Orange Moose. *The Played Passion Fruit in Annoying Wonder Pets *She is a Beautiful Fruit. *They Played Chuckie Finster in Full Cast (Rugrats), The Full Cast Movie, Full Cast in Paris: The Movie, and Full Cast Go Wild. *He is Tommy Pickles' Best Friend. *They Played Sunshine in EXPLORERS (TUGS) *He is Ten Cents' Best Friend. *They Played Hank in Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, & Baby Jaguar (Theodore Tugboat) *He is Also Theodore Tugboat's Best Friend. *They Played Vic Palmero in Linny, Tuck, and Ming-Ming (George Lopez) *He is Part of George's Family. *They Played D.J. Tanner in Full Cast (Full House) *She is a Teenager. *They Played Dory in Finding Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar *She is a Blue Fish. *They Played Max in Pokemon (Full Cast Style) *He is Ash Ketchum's Best Friend. *They Also Played Psycho Dad in McJuggerNuggets (Full Cast Version) *He is a Crazy and Mad Dad. *They Played David Quire in Greatest Freak Out Ever (Full Cast Version) *He is a Father. *They Played Roley in Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, & Austin the Builders *He is a Green Road Roller. *They Played Ernie Kaltenbrunner in Return of the Living Dead (Full Cast Version) *He is a Big Human. *They Played James in Gullah Gullah Island (Full Cast Style) *He is Part of the Daise Family. *They Played Jailbot in Superjail! (Full Cast Style) *He is a White Superjail! Robot. *They Played Rooney in The Doodlebops (Full Cast Style) *He is Also Part of The Doodlebops. Gallery Steve (Blue's Clues).jpg Blue-s-Big-Musical-screenshot-blues-clues-34387040-320-240.png Tickety Tock.jpg Blue's Clues Slippery Nickelodeon Nick Jr Character.png Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Side Table Character Wiki.jpg Mailbox.jpg 86AD3F8E-C38C-42E7-AF00-EABE904535E4.gif 42408EFF-4B8C-48F3-86A2-8269585592AC.jpeg Category:Full Cast Characters